Damn Mutt
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: When Chika is left alone with Lyca after being injured, the werewolf uses this time to observe and watch over him. Cats aren't the only animals whose curiosity results in strange situations. Chika/Lyca fluff yaoi. T for language.


**AN: **It's been like YEARS since I've watched Zombie Loan, and I'm ashamed to say that I've just NOW decided to start reading the manga. Anywho, this idea is random but it's been on my mind for some time. So, whatever, here it goes. I hope you like it. :)

**Damn Mutt**

Once again, Chika's own superiority complex got the best of him. Shito and he had gotten into yet another one of their theatrical disputes, leaving poor little Michiru in the middle of it all. Bekko, as patiently oblivious as he was, told the two of them that if they were going to fight that they would have to take it outside. God forbid something happen to his precious office. Chika didn't even consider wasting his "precious fists" on someone so pretentious and snotty, so he took off, eager to find and slay the zombie that would've pinched a nice penny for him.

Little did he know was that he had bitten off more than he could chew. The zombie he had encountered was a former marine and martial artist in life. He may have been a walking sack of decomposing flesh, but he was still able to move like lightning unlike most of the other zombies Chika and Shito had hunted in the past. This was bad.

He was so pissed that he didn't even tell anyone that he was going to fight the zombie all alone, therefore no would come looking for him should he not return to the office after a certain amount of time. Now, here he sat, his arm shattered and blood rushing down his shoulder. There was a deep claw mark in his cheek, and a good portion of his sweater had been ripped away, revealing half of his chest.

"Shit..." he swore.

He had desperately hidden in a small alley behind a dumpster. Chika could tell the zombie was now out for his head only, seeing as how it was passing the few restaurants that were open at this hour, not bothering to step into any of them and feast on whatever unlucky soul it came across. Chika could hear the creature's demented laughter as it ran up the street, looking for his pray. As much as it cramped his style, Chika was going to have to find a way to escape.

This zombie was too damn strong.

"Chi...Chika..." a voice that strained to pronounce his name.

Chika's head shot up to the top of the building in which he was hiding beside to see the werewolf Lyca, with Shimotsuki, aka Chairperson, holding onto him on his back.

Chiki childishly glared up at them both. "You two..."

Lyca gracefully jumped down into the alley, landing perfectly on his feet. Shimotsuki carefully climbed off of his back, adjusted her dress and looked down at Chika with her normally placid eyes.

"Chika,"she sighed. "This zombie is the type that can't be taken care of alone. Have you considered what could happen to you should he have gotten the upper hand on you?"

Chika gaped. _"IF?! _So what do ya call the condition that I'm in NOW?!"

The little girl giggled and pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call Bekko and tell him to send Shito down here for assistance."

Chika gritted his teeth; Shito was going to show up and clean up where Chiki had so impulsively left off. That bastard was no going to let this go, he could already tell. He could already see that cocky little smile of his. Chika tried to stand, but his would was too deep. Letting out a cry of pain, he fell back into his sitting position.

"Yes, as soon as possible," Shimotsuki said into the phone before snapping it shut and turning back to Chika. "Try not to move. Your injury is too severe for you to continue any longer."

Chika pouted. "How the hell did you both find me, anyway?"

"Lyca smelled the blood and recognized your scent," she replied. "Lyca. Take Chika back to the office. Tell Yuuta to bandage him up."

He nodded. "Yes..."

"WHAT-?! You're leaving in the dog's hands?!" Chika exclaimed.

Shimotsuki smiled. "Don't worry. He's been behaving very well. He still doesn't like males that much, but since he's seen and been around you a lot more than any other boy, he's used to you. Isn't that right, Lyca?"

The werewolf stared at Shimotsuki and then down at the wounded boy. "Chi...ka..."

Chika mentally paled. "He...can say my name?!"

"He's become a little familiar with you." She gave another pleasant smile. "Lyca. Take Chika now."

The werewolf bent down and carefully scooped Chika up in his arms in a bridal style position. The wolf-boy was far slimmer and tinier that Chika, but his strength was great enough for lifting someone larger than him to be a simple as carrying a bucket.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! THE WAY YOU'RE HOLDING ME IS TOO DEGRADING!" Chika protested.

"Shito and Michiru are on their way. I'll see you at the office, Chika-kun," Shimotsuki dismissed.

And before Chika could register what was happening, he was shooting up the roof via Lyca, and felt the wind flowing through his hair as he flew threw night.

"HEY! COME ON! SLOW IT DOWN! I'M GETTING DIZZY HERE!" Chika screamed.

* * *

After having his wounds cleaned, ointment applied, bandaged wrapped over his wound, and being given a light-blue top, Chika began to feel a little woozy.

"Ugh..." Chika groaned.

Yuuta smiled. "Don't worry. The painkillers that I had to give you are going to take effect and put you into a sleeping state, Chi-kun. You're going to have to stay here in the infirmary tonight."

"Brilliant," Chika mumbled, already feeling the medicine kicking in. He topped back onto the bed and tried his best to get comfortable on the paper-like sheets.

"Sleep tight." Yuuta stood up. "I'm going to go get some snacks from the deli. In the meantime..."

Yuuta pointed over his shoulder.

"Lyca-chan will keep you company!" he chirped. Lyca had been quietly observing Yuuta tending to Chika from the corner. He was sitting in a squatting position with his hands pressed flat to the floor, resembling the dog that he was on the inside.

"I'll be back shortly!" Yuuta sang, and danced out of the room.

"Wait...stop..." Chika's voice became a little slurred as the medication's influence got stronger. "Don't leave me alone...with...dog..."

Lyca's inclined his head in curiously before standing up and walking over to Chika's bed. He had at first been severely uneasy being around other males, but it was mostly because they were the many things that he wasn't used to; he most certainly didn't dislike them just to dislike them. Now that he had observed and gotten a little familiar with Chika, his curiosity was making him take the time to get a close examination of one.

"O-Oi..." Chika sighed. "Don't stare...like that..."

Lyca merely stared at Chika's face.

Chika weakly gritted his teeth. "Chairperson...why don't...you just go on back to her...?"

Lyca stared at Chika more before speaking. "Shimotsuki...order Lyca...to protect Chika...Lyca...will protect Chika."

Chika's eyes would have widened if they weren't so heavy, so instead he merely rolled his eyes. "Damn mutt...I don't need protection."

As though hypnotized by his words, Lyca raised his hand and gently touched Chika's cheek.

Chika felt heat rush to his cheeks. "W-What the hell are you...?"

Lyca recalled a night in which he was restless, and Shimotsuki sang a gentle lullaby to him, making him curl up and sleep like a baby under her bed. He seemed to only enjoy being under there because he was used to sleeping only in dark spaces.

In the werewolf's mind, he felt that if the gentle melody was enough to make him sleep, then...

Carefully, he climbed into the infirmary bed and curled up at Chika's side. Chika felt the top of his head under his chin.

His muscles were too relaxed to attempt to push Lyca off.

"H-Hey...what the hell...are y-you thinking?" Chika coyly demanded, his face blushing deeply.

Instead of getting an answer, Chika could hear Lyca's voice humming a melody against his chest. It was the tone of the song Naraku No Hana. Lyca wrapped his arms around Chika's waist and closed his eyes as he continued to softly hum to him.

"Oh..."

Chika would not have admitted it, but Lyca's song was soothing him. Chika felt himself falling deeper and deeper into sleep. Lyca snuggled closer into him, still humming. Chika didn't know if it was the medicine making him do it, but he slowly put an arm across the humming werewolf's waist, pulling him closer.

"Damn...mutt..."

And Chika drifted to sleep with the werewolf by his side.


End file.
